


Beneath The Milky Twilight

by OhGetHer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: ABC meetings, Courfeyrac is Courfeyrac, I tried to get rid of Enjolras, Jehan being adorable, Little bit of angst, M/M, Song fic, That kinda become something else?, The bugger wouldn't leave me alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGetHer/pseuds/OhGetHer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac is just wandering through the park when he trips over a singing poet.</p>
<p>(And Enjolras would not leave me alone I'm sorry(Notsorry))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bacon and Jam

Courfeyrac wandered through the park. Days like this were why he loved summer. He was looking for a nice spot (Preferably near some pretty girls) to spend his lunch break.

As he moved away from the path, a soft voice drifted through the haze.

_**Kiss me, out of the bearded barley** _

_**Nightly, beside the green green grass** _

_**Swing swing, swing your spinning step** _

_**You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress** _

Courfeyrac turned his head in the direction of the song. There, sitting against a tree and braiding flowers into his long auburn hair, was the most beautiful man Courfeyrac had ever seen.

Without being consciously directed to, his feet took him towards the warbling stranger.

He had already reached the tree's shade before he realised he had no idea what he was trying to achieve or what he was going to say.

(So, saying the first thing that came into his head was a good idea right?)

“Hi! I was, uh, passing, and uh, well, I um, I love that song!”

( A blatant lie, he'd only heard it a few times, it was more Marius's cup of tea than his, but Mystery Beau didn't need to know that)

Luckily, Mystery Beau didn't notice he was trembling like a leaf, and beamed.

“I love it too! Was I very loud?”

He looked so apologetic and Courfeyrac swore he had never seen anything more adorable.

“No, you were fine, I only heard because I was looking for somewhere shady to eat my lunch. Oh, I'm Courfeyrac by the way”

Mystery Beau smiled “I'm Jean Prouvaire, but you can call me Jehan”

They shook hands, (rather awkwardly on Courfeyrac's part) and he asked if he could sit down.

“Of course, I do need a break”

Courfeyrac sat down “A break from what?” Jehan smiled shyly “Erm, writing I guess”

(Of course he would be a writer, he could only have been a writer with that amount of pens and scraps of paper falling out of his bag)

“Oh, what kind of stuff do you write?” Courfeyrac inquired, trying to sound casual and not at all like he wanted to read everything and anything written by this perfect creature, including shopping lists because he was sure this Jehan could make them pretty.

Jehan blushed, he actually blushed “Err, well, poetry mostly, but I've been trying to write a novel, though I'm a bit stuck”

Courfeyrac smiled and got his panini out of his bag. Jehan's eyes widened hugely “Never mind my book, tell me that's bacon and jam?”

“Erm, yeah, I know it's a bit weird but I can't eat bacon without jam, it's like...”

“Turkey and cranberry sauce!” Jehan chimed in. They burst out laughing “No way! I didn't think anyone else had such good taste in sandwiches”

Jehan giggled “Well then my dear Courfeyrac, you are very much mistaken!” He pulled a sandwich out of his bag and held it up.

They both stared at it for a second before doubling up with laughter again.

“So where do you work then Mr lunch break?” Jehan asked when they'd calmed down enough to eat. (He tried very hard to ignore that Jehan was giving him nicknames)

“Oh, it's this tiny café round the corner called the Musain, you've probably never heard of it”

Jehan put a look of mock surprise on his face “Of course I've heard of it! I make it my business to know all of the little cafés and bookshops in town”

Courfeyrac grinned “Well you've never been in, I'd remember someone like you” Jehan flushed a gentle pink and they went back to their food.

After a while Courfeyrac decided to break the silence. “I could show you if you like? I've been told it's a good place to draw, so you might be able to break your writers block”

Jehan (Thankfully) looked positively ecstatic “Would you? I've been looking for somewhere new to muse!” He had finished his sandwich and was fixing the flowers back into his hair as they spoke.

(How could anyone this fairy-tail actually exist?)

“Yeah, I'd love to! When are you free?” Courfeyrac replied, still trying to understand how anyone's eyes could be so green. Jehan jumped up excitedly “Well, now! If you're done eating, that is”

Courfeyrac would have gone even if he hadn't taken a single bite.

It didn't take long to walk to the Musain, but Courfeyrac wished it'd taken longer. Jehan was so interesting! He could have been rambling about anything and Courfeyrac would've listened, but the way he spoke about writing was truly entrancing. He flung his arms around to emphasise his point and his flowered braid swung with every flick of his head. And the sing-song tone he went into when he quoted something did things to Courfeyrac he didn't want to admit.

As they reached the café door Eponiné was wiping the counter down.

“There you are Courf! You've been ages...” She noted Jehan standing behind him “And now I see why! Well, aren't you going to introduce me?”

Before Courfeyrac could open his mouth Jehan had stepped forwards and held out his hand

“Hello! I'm Jean Prouvaire, or Jehan for short, I met Courfeyrac in the park, I'm so sorry I held him up, we have the same taste in sandwiches you see!”

If Eponiné was even a little taken aback, she didn't let it show, but then again, she'd never been one to let anything phase her, not even a flowery poet.

“Nice to meet you Jehan! Well Courf, your shift is about to start...”

And she went out through the back, winking at them as she left.

“Well, I have to, uh, my shift,...” Courfeyrac stuttered, really hoping he wasn't being rude (Something he hadn't hoped in a while).

“That's fine! I think you may have kicked my writers block anyway” and he smiled so widely Courfeyrac was breathless for a moment.

When he remembered how to speak he murmured “Well, I'm glad I could help”

He was about to leave when he remembered he worked here. “Do you want, like, a coffee or something?” Jehan smiled again “Yeah, can I have a latte?”

“Ok, just let me, uh, sort some stuff out, I'll just be a sec” Courfeyrac replied, but Jehan was already scribbling something in a notebook.

The second he entered the back room, Eponiné accosted him “Oh. My. God! Courf, where did you find him?” “In the park” Courfeyrac mumbled, attempting to sound casual “He was, uh, singing”

Eponiné threw her hands in the air “Actually, really singing?” she folded her arms and sighed “You're smitten aren't you” Courfeyrac tried to roll his eyes convincingly “Don't be absurd! I've only just met him”

Poniné laughed “That's why you keep staring at him when you think he isn't looking?”

(Surely he wasn't that obvious?)

“I wasn't! I mean, I didn't....” The disbelieving grin on Eponiné's face stopped him in his tracks. “Oh, shut up!” She giggled “Just go and get on, you never know, we might actually have customers today”

He decided not to argue and busied himself with making Jehan's coffee, then sat down behind the counter. Jehan himself was sat in the corner writing frantically. There were so many contradictory emotions drifting across his face, things you'd never thought you'd see next to each other. Sadness mingling with joy, anger flicking to despair, helplessness following excitement.

Courfeyrac almost wanted to ask him what he was so involved in, but was afraid of interrupting this seemingly precarious state.

He lost his opportunity however, when Combeferre came in with his arm around a faintly distressed-looking Enjolras.

(And he does not have time for more lectures on government policy)

“What's wrong with him? Did someone insult Nelson Mandella again?”

“It's worse than that” Combeferre sighed “Much worse” Enjolras whimpered, putting his head in his hands.

Courf rolled his eyes “Sit down then, and this had better be important!” Combeferre chose a seat two tables from Jehan, who hadn't appeared to notice anyone else was in the room. Courfeyrac brought two cups of coffee over and sat down. “So, what seems to be the problem?”

Enjolras groaned and Combeferre grimaced “It's.... Well, it's rather unexpected” Ferre began.

“It's Grantaire” Enjolras whispered. Courfeyrac burst out laughing “What, did he beat you in another debate?”

Enjolras raised his head and employed his favourite condescending stare.

“I'm in love with him”

Courfeyrac would have been less surprised if he'd announced he was joining the Russian Government.

“You're what?! With Grantaire!? Are we talking about the same Grantaire?

Enjolras just put his head back in his hands and Combeferre took a large gulp of coffee.

“The same Grantaire that only last week you tried to kick out of The ABC for turning up drunk?”

(The 'again' was implied)

They all loved Grantaire, and no-one liked a drink more than Courfeyrac, but the art student didn't just drink for fun, he drank for everything.

Enjolras looked up “Yes, unfortunately, it is the same drunken, messy, loud, cynical, funny, interesting, brilliant, wonderful, beautiful Grantaire!” He was on his feet now, flailing his arms to emphasise his point.

(He was more than a little scared now) “Ok,ok, so you're in love with Grantaire! What's the problem?”

Combeferre groaned and shook his head like that was the stupidest thing he could've said.

“What's the problem?” Enjolras shouted “It's Grantaire! I can't be in love with Grantaire! He's obnoxious and irritating and refuses to take anything seriously and is a really good singer...” He trailed off, realising what he was saying.

“So what you're asking is, what should you do about it?” a voice piped up from the corner.

Courfeyrac was confused for a second, then he remembered “Oh, sorry, guys this is Jehan, Jehan, this is Combeferre and Enjolras, who, as you might have guessed, is having a little romance trouble”

(And he didn't get to say that too often)

Jehan smiled “Yeah, I heard”

He turned to Enjolras “I know I've only just met you, but do you want my advise?” Enjolras nodded “Any help would be useful right now”

“You should tell him” he said simply.

Enjolras flopped down “You really think it's that easy?”

Jehan came over and patted Enjolras not unkindly on the shoulder “You're in love with him, and I would guess that that isn't an easy conclusion to come to, given your aversion to the idea. Therefore, you've got it badly, and this isn't just a crush but real actual feelings.”

There was a clapping from the back of the room. It was Eponiné with a massive grin on her face. “He's got you there Enjy!” Enjolras winced “Don't call me that” he muttered.

Combeferre laughed “Oh, is it only Grantaire allowed to call you that now? Along with 'Apollo'”

Eponiné came around the counter “Come on Enjy! What have you got to lose?”

“Your dignity, your sense of self-worth, the man you love and his respect?” Courf interjected.

“Yeah, not helping Courf!” Combeferre growled

“But, what if he doesn't want to, I dunno, date me?” Enjolras mumbled into his coffee. At this point Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Eponiné all burst out laughing.

Between choking breaths Eponiné managed to stutter out “Are... You... JOKING?”

When Courfeyrac regained the ability to speak he added “Yeah, dude, I know you were the only one not to notice, but the guy has been in love with you for years”

Enjolras looked hilariously confused “But, he's always arguing with me and stuff...” Jehan grinned “I bet he's trying for your attention! How adorable!”

(Because Courfeyrac has decided Jehan is the world's authority on all things adorable)

“Oh, do tell me, why is it you love him?” Jehan asked, managing not to sound creepy.

“Is it his smile? Eponiné giggled. “Or his hair?” Combeferre inquired, with an almost straight face. “Or is it the way he quotes Tolkein just really turns you on?” Courfeyrac asked. (Trying really very hard not to look at Jehan)

Enjolras was blushing (Do you see anything wrong with this picture?) “Well, he's the only one who can properly debate with me I guess” “No offence” he added, seeing the look of mock offence on Combeferre's face.

Jehan's eyes were lit up “Oh, now you really do have to tell him! Just tell him what you told us, and if he's as in love with you as these guys seem to think, he'll fall into your arms!” He sighed “You sound so romantic!"

Enjolras seemed brightened up “You know what Jehan? I think we could be friends, you certainly have a way of convincing people!” The room was quiet. “I'll tell him!”

A cheer went up from the assembled friends, with Jehan actually jumping up and down.

“And what the devil is going on in here?” everyone went silent, it was Grantaire, standing in the doorway, looking very bemused.

Enjolras spun around, suddenly going rather green. There was a horrible silence before the blonde student managed to stutter out “I was, well, we were saying, that, uh, um..."

Grantaire raised an eye brow “Is someone going to tell me which one of you gave Apollo the drugs?"

(At the mention of the word 'Apollo', Jehan gave a tiny squeak)

Combeferre nudged Enjolras with his elbow and he took a step forward "Well, what I was going to say was, uh, Grantaire, I, um, sort of...."

Jehan darted forwards and shoved Enjolras toward the confused artist. "Enjolras, what is going on?" Grantaire inquired, now looking very scared.

"Uh, basically..." Enjolras begun, perceptibly shaking.

"Oh, screw it!" he threw his hands in the air, lunged at Grantaire, grabbed his shoulders and kissed him with more gusto than Courfeyrac had ever seen Enjolras apply to anything.

(Including protest marches, and if you'd ever been on one of those with Enjolras, you'd understand what that means)

Grantaire froze for a moment, then wrapped his arms around Enjolras and pulled him in.

After about a minute and a half of soft sucking noises, this became more than a little awkward to watch. Both the men had their hands in the other's hair, and neither seemed bothered that there were four other people in the room.

Courfeyrac leant over to Eponiné and whispered "I always knew Enjolras would be a rough one" Eponiné made a 'disgusted' noise then whispered back "Get a load of your Jehan over there"

Jehan was leaning over his notebook, frantically scribbling away with a ferocity Courfeyrac didn't know could be applied to a pen.

After a while, Courfeyrac decided that while they might have been waiting an long time for this, some things were still indecent in public.

"Hey! We are still all here you know!"

They broke apart, grinning like idiots. Enjolras turned his head (And only his head, the rest of him was still firmly glued to Grantaire) "Ferre, I think I'm going to have to pass you up on that film, I have other plans"

He turned back to Grantaire "I do have other plans right?" Grantaire grinned yet wider "Yes, you most definitely do have other plans!"

And without a second glance to anyone else, they left the Café and practically ran up the road.

After an awkward moment Courfeyrac broke the silence "Well, that was interesting!” Eponiné snorted “What was that?”

Jehan sighed “Something quite wonderful!”

(Only Jehan could find that horrible ordeal wonderful)

“You wouldn't find it so wonderful if you'd ever seen them row” Combeferre scoffed. The poet laughed “You know that's a good thing right?”

The bemused looks on everyone's faces was answer enough. But, of course, this only made Jehan laugh more. “Well, they have passion! A connection that isn't just romantic, but something more! They're comfortable enough with each.....” He stopped as his phone chirped.

(With actual birdsong)

He checked it “Crap! I have to go!”

“Oh, must you?” Courfeyrac muttered as the poet gathered up his scraps of paper.

(What is wrong with him? Courfeyrac does not mutter!)

“I'm afraid I really have to, my shift is about to start and I'm going to be late!” And with a skittering motion that reminded him of the white rabbit, he was gone.

“Well” Combeferre smirked “He was nice!” Courf's retort died in his throat as the door banged open. It was Jehan, hurriedly whipping out a pen.

“I never gave you my number!” He grabbed a very surprised Courfeyrac's arm and scribbled some digits down.

(And Courfeyrac is trying incredibly hard to ignore the fact that Jehan is close enough for him to count all 17 freckles on his nose)

But before he had any time for things to get awkward, Jehan was gone again, with a sing-song “Good-bye!”.


	2. Texts are sent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in several months or something, but here is a taster of the next chapter to get you all geared up for the big one, hope you like it!

On Eponiné's advise, Courfeyrac didn't text Jehan until two days later.

 

_**To Jehan -Hey, it's Courfeyrac, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Musain tonight, we're having a political meeting thingy if you're interested :)** _

 

A horribly nervous ten minutes went by.

 

_**From Jehan- Hi! That sounds really cool, what time should I be there?** _

 

_**To Jehan- We start at 7, but if you get there at half 6 you can see how sickly-sweet Enjolras and Grantaire are together ;)** _

 

_**From Jehan- Are they together properly now?!** _

 

Courfeyrac snorted, they'd barely been seen apart since the incident at the Musain.

 

_**To Jehan- You could say that...** _

 

_**From Jehan- That is so CUTE! I'll be there at half 6 :)** _

 

Courfeyrac breathed a sigh of relief, and then started panicking, what if Jehan didn't really like politics and was just being polite? What if he got horribly bored and never wanted to talk to him again? What if he said something about the French and Enjolras ripped into him? (Not that that was very likely, Enjolras had only ranted once in the last two days, a personal best) What if someone told him about Courfeyrac's 'reputation', and the beautiful poet though that all he wanted was, well, what he usually wanted?


	3. Meet the family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorrysorrysorry a thousand times for the months between chapters, life kinda got in the way.
> 
> Anyway, here is the long anticipated third chapter in which Enjolras and Grantaire are disgusting, Courfeyrac is smitten and Eponiné is me :)

By twenty past six, Courfeyrac was glancing out of the window every few seconds. Eponiné was growing steadily more and more irritated.

“Courf, he'll be here soon, quit staring out of the window like a 12 year old girl and help me with the actual customers!”

He sighed and followed her to the desk. Enjolras had already arrived, and seemed to be glancing at the door just as often as Courf. (This was the first time he'd been seen without Grantaire in two days) The rest of les Amis were drifting in one by one.

Grantaire waltzed through the door with a massive grin on his face, causing Enjolras to jump out of his chair to 'greet' him.

(Some things are STILL inappropriate in public)

Ten minutes later the door tinkled (Appropriately) and a vision in floral walked in (Otherwise known as Jehan).

“Sorry I'm late, I.... Oh!” he stopped in his tracks as he noticed Grantaire sitting on Enjolras's lap in the corner. Courfeyrac grinned “Yeah, they've been like that since Wednesday”

But Jehan had already skipped over to introduce himself.  
By the time Courfeyrac had officially finished his shift, Grantaire and Jehan were in deep conversation about 'Doctor Who'.

He sat down next to them.

“But Rose and Ten2 are sealed in the parallel universe!”

“Yeah, because Moffat really cares about Davis's time/space rules”

“There is NO way he can completely destroy all of the past 7 years of Whovian knowledge!”  
“Of course not! It's not like he already changed the TARDIS twice, or the theme tune twice, or the rules of his own monsters....”

This would have gone on for hours if Combeferre hadn't nudged Enjolras and reminded him that he can stare at Grantaire in his own time.

So the meeting got properly started. Jehan said hello to everyone, and the Ami's introduced themselves.  
Enjolras started talking about the council trying to shut the local library down. Jehan was incenced, and began ranting at the group of shocked students.

“How dare they say that it's a waste of public resources? People are in there day after day, reading, researching, learning, enjoying themselves. It's an invaluable source of free education that is badly needed in a world that's full of illiterate, uneducated masses, draining the economy simply because they haven't been taught another way of surviving!”

The room was silent for a moment, then Grantaire grinned “I think you're going to fit in rather well here Jehan”

The aforementioned writer blushed and sat down.

After that the meeting went pretty well, Grantaire only interrupted Enjolras twice (With a shit-eating grin), and Eponiné only burst out laughing when Combeferre said something funny once.

When Combeferre officially closed the meeting (seeing that Enjolras was mentally otherwise engaged) everyone began chatting again.

Courfeyrac was just about to embark on his brilliant, entrancing, irresistible plan to woo Jehan and therefore be happy forever when (the soon to be dead) Grantaire sauntered over and resumed discussing Doctor Who.

The swine.

Well, nothing good comes to those who don't fight for it!

In the complete understanding that what he was about to say would not only split the room but probably cause World War 3, Courfeyrac loudly exclaimed “Doctor Who? Why waste your time with that namby-pamby time travel nonsense when you could be watching an actually interesting show like Game Of Thrones”

As predicted, Grantaire turned in horror at his words.

"Ohh, sure, trade brilliant writing, fantastic acting and 3 generations of dedicated fans for repetitive violence and unnecessarily explicit sex scenes!"

"As I recall, it was you who was gushing over the 'hella hawt' sex scenes in Spartacus!" Courfeyrac retorted.

Grantaire blushed (Oddly) "That was different! That was.... Roman...." 

The whole room was staring at him "Looks like somebody has a bit of a kink!" Eponiné  
piped up "You willing to go with this Enjy?"

If possible, Enjolras blushed yet darker, refusing to meet Grantaire's eyes.

"Aaaaand, moving swiftly on from Enjolras's sex life" Coufeyrac cut in "Who wants another coffee?"

Eponiné, Combeferre and Joly all made noises of agreement, Jehan began to, then checked his phone "Oh no, it's late already, I'd better be off, I have an early shift tomorrow!" 

(This was rapidly becoming not funny)

Jehan whisked round and said goodbye to everyone, leaving Courf to the last.

"Well, I'll uh, text you, or call you or something then, uh, bye!" the jittery poet mumbled

There was a moment.

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you around?" Courfeyrac replied, with a questioning tone in his voice.

But once again, with a rabbitish skittering motion, Jehan was already at the door.

The others appeared equally bemused by the new ami's sudden departure (all except Enjolras and Grantaire because Grantaire had just said something REALLY cute and Enjolras just HAD to kiss him right there and then, and blah blah blah, slobber slobber, ew ew ew), but got back to their own conversations pretty quickly. Except Eponiné, who shuffled over reeeeallly surreptitiously, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yup, I can see why you like him."

If Courfeyrac had been drinking, he would have spat it out. "What are you talking about Poniné? I don't Like him! I mean, I like him, but just not......" He trailed off, seeing the look on her face he liked to call 'looking over the glasses you aren't wearing'

"Courf, you can lie to him, you can lie to the rest of them, damn, you can even lie to me, though it's breaking my heart. But don't you dare lie to yourself." She grabbed his arms "What are you? Enjolras? Cause I am NOT going through that again. Get over yourself and ask him the fuck out"

Courf spluttered for a moment, but she walked off, leaving him with only his thoughts and a slight background sucking noise (god, do they never stop?)

Resolutely not looking at the door Jehan had just left through, he mused. (picking up words from someone are we???) he did want to ask the poet out, but he needed a plan.

Well, desperate times call for desperate measures after all......


	4. The course of true love never did run smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****ADVANCE FEELS ALERT****

A plan.

 

This was simple.  He'd had plans before, after all.

 

But he hadn't had a Jehan before.  

Jehan was an entirely unmeasured quantity, Courfeyrac really did not know how to deal with this.  It wasn't like he hadn't been out with people before, he'd had lots of romantic relationships, lots of people had fallen into his bed, and out again.  He'd even had his heart broken a couple of times, but Jehan made him feel safe from that and terrified about it at the same time.

 

Jehan made him giggle like an idiot in public, because someone carrying flowers reminded him of the way he braided them into his ginger-blonde hair.

 

Jehan made him blush like Pontmercy when he got a text.

 

Jehan made him want to be romantic, want to buy flowers and serenade to a balcony at midnight and kiss every freckle on his stupid pretty nose.

 

Courfeyrac was SO screwed.

 

                                               *************************************

 

Upon reflection, it was all Cosette's fault.

 

She'd suggested that they go shopping to take his mind off things.

 

She'd suggested they go for coffee.

 

They were just innocently sitting there, drinking frappachinos when he'd happened to glance over his shoulder, noticing a table he hadn't seen on the way in. 

by coincidence Jehan was at that table.  But Jehan was not alone.  He was sitting on the lap of a dark-haired, tattooed, hench looking man.

 

And he was kissing him, and running his hands up and down the bastard's body.

 

Courfeyrac normally described himself as a kitten, playful and fluffy.  Right now, he felt like a dragon.  He wanted to rip The Other Man limb from limb, he wanted him to get his filthy hands off his precious Jehan......

 

But it's not  _His_ Jehan, not even a little bit, he barely knows the man.

 

Cosette was staring at him "Courf, are you okay?  Who is that guy?"

 

He remembered vaguely that she hadn't been at the last meeting.

 

"He's, uh, he's...."  But Jehan had begun nibbling on the tattooed man's bottom lip.

 

"Courfeyrac, what is wrong with you?  Do you want to leave?" Cosette asked, putting a reassuring hand on his arm.

 

"Uh, Cosette, I'm just gonna go, you, uh stay, if you want, okay?" he mumbled, grabbing his coat.

 

He missed her reply, heading for the door before he could notice The Other Man kissing down Jehan's neck.

 

Courfeyrac didn't stop moving until he got back to the flat he shared with Enjolras and Combeferre. 

He was so close, so near, to actual happiness, for the first time in ever.  Jehan was the answer, the one, he was sure of it, no-one had ever made him want to know everything about a person before, like every fact was precious.

 

He collapsed, face down, on his bed, and stayed there a very long time.

 


End file.
